Lost and returned
by Dynasty Girl
Summary: This fanficcy is about Zhou Yu falling in love with Xiao Qiao and getting lost in the woods and then getting captured. Will become more action packed with romance.
1. Default Chapter

Sun Family Disasters

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Dynasty Warriors game series.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Get your grubby little hands off of my homework!" Sun Ce yelled at his little 14 year old sister.

"It's fun." Sun Shang Xiang replied. "See?"

She held out Sun Ce's 11th grade algebra homework. It no longer resembled algebra though, now it was smothered with doodles like hearts, smiling faces, numbers, stick people, and other random symbols.

"What the- you, you drew on it?!" Sun Ce screamed at his sis.

Sun Shang Xiang teared up. "But you said you didn't like math..."

Zhou Yu then casually entered the room, dumping a load of various books on the bottom bunk of Ce's bunk bed, which Zhou Yu slept in when he was over.

"Ce, there's really nothing you can do to save those hours of work poured onto that page." Zhou Yu said sarcastically, while rolling his chest-nut eyes.

"What do ya mean?" Ce shot back.

"I mean the work you spent hours on. The first two hours shaking your pencil to see if it looked rubber when in movement, the next hour munching on chips, the next 45 minutes begging me for the answers, and the last 15 when I gave them to you." Zhou Yu retorted.

Sun Ce groaned, "Well... uh... you're the smart one."

"So what if I am?" Zhou Yu replied.

Sun Ce eagerly tried to find something to shoot back at Zhou Yu, but all he came up with was, "Just 'cause you're spending the next 2 months over here doesn't mean you can rent out the whole library and sit it on my bed!"

Sun Jian then burst into Ce's room, "What on earth is going on in here?!"

He glanced around the room for clues. When he saw tears in his daughter's blue eyes, he cried out, "My angel! What's wrong?" and he rushed over to her side.

Sun Shang Xiang pointed her finger at her older brother, "Sunny's mean!"

"I am NOT mean and I'm NOT Sunny! I'm Sun Ce! Dad, can I please kill her?" he moaned.

"No! And apologize to you sister!" Sun Jian roared.

"Why?" Sun Ce asked.

"Because you hurt her feelings." Zhou Yu butted in.

"Ahg! Oh, alright. Sis, I'm almost, kinda, sorta, halfway sorry." Ce grumbled.

Sun Jian scratched his head, "Well, I guess that's an apology..."

Then he stopped and replied, "You're gonna hafta be a bit nicer when her friends come over for the sleep-over." And he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Sun Shang Xiang stuck out her tongue at her bro and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ouch!" Sun Ce cried as his sis stormed out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Zhou Yu, Sun Shang Xiang's friends are coming. Let's see how many we have to put up with." Sun Ce said sprinting down the hall to the door-way.

Zhou Yu groaned. "Does it really matter? They're all in the 9th grade, we're in 11th, they won't dare to bother us."

"Then why does my sister?" Ce asked as he stopped next to the front door in which the guests would be entering.

"Hmmm..." Zhou Yu said as he puzzled over the question, trying to find an answer.

"Zhou, it doesn't really matter. Here they come." Ce whispered.

Coming up the steps to the door way were many girls. Diao Chan, Yue Ying, the Qiao sisters, Zhen Ji, and Nu Wa.

"Man! Why did she invite so dang much?" Ce growled, very displeased.

Zhou Yu shrugged as Sun Jian let them in, and the herd, all except one, went up into Sun Shang Xiang's bed-room.

"Zhou, I'm gonna go outside and gather up the basket balls. It's beautiful day, we should go and practice. I'll be right back." Sun Ce said as he ran off.

Zhou Yu looked at the girl who was left behind, sitting there alone. He should do something nice for her, he thought.

So he went over and sat down on the floral designed couch beside her.

"Hello there, what might your name be?" he asked.

"Xiao Qiao." the small girl whispered.

"That's a pretty name." Zhou Yu replied, trying to strike up some conversation.

"Thank you..." she whispered again.

"Umm... why are you here all alone? Why are you not with the other girls?" he inquired.

"'Cause they think I'm annoying. I only came because my parents wanted me here with my older sis." She said.

"Oh..." Zhou Yu replied.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"I am Zhou Yu." he said with pride.

"I like that name..." Xiao Qiao trailed off.

"Thanks." Zhou Yu smiled.

Before long, they were deep in conversation. Panting, Sun Ce returned.

"Hey, Zhou! Quit flirtin' and let's practice some basket ball!" Ce yelled.

Zhou was then caught in a snare. He wanted to stay with this girl... he liked her. He also wanted to play basket ball.... but he really liked this girl. In fact, though he didn't realize it, he was falling in love.

"Ce... um... I kind of want to stay with Xiao Qiao." he stuttered.

"Who?" Sun Ce asked.

Zhou Yu nodded towards Xiao Qiao, "Her."

Xiao Qiao blushed, for she was falling in love with Zhou Yu.

Sun Ce looked at her for a second, "Well... I guess she can come along and watch..."

"Really?" she asked, elated.

Ce shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" she cried out. In a second, she was outside watching them shoot baskets.

It was winter, and with every breath a puff of smoke came out from they're chapped lips.

But that didn't stop them from playing ball. After a while of watching Sun Ce make every shot and Zhou Yu make a shot ever 20 shots or so, Xiao Qiao wanted to join in. They were just free shooting, she could do that.

She walked closer to Zhou Yu. "Can I play?"

"Sure." Zhou Yu replied panting. " You can play."

"Yay!" she shouted and gripped the ball when Sun Ce shot it in her direction.

She tossed it toward the hoop, but it didn't even go three feet.

Sun Ce burst out with laughter. "You shoot like you've never played before!"

"I haven't..." Xiao Qiao said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Zhou Yu yelled at Ce, "Shut up!"

Ce quit laughing. "I was only teasing..."

Xiao Qiao began to run for the house when Zhou Yu caught her. "He was only joking, Xiao. He wasn't serious. You did very well for your first try. Allow me to show you the posture and shooting style, then you'll wup ol' Ce's butt."

Xiao Qiao giggled. Zhou Yu then spent the rest of the time teaching her, then they were called in by Sun Jian for supper.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When every one was seated for supper, which took up about 2 tables, they took a look at the food. It was a black, burnt, piece of.... something, with some odd looking vegetables around it.

Sun Ce replied in disgust, "Who cooked tonight?"

Sun Jian, who was wearing an apron, replied with a hint of pride in his voice, "I did."

"Uh... Pop... what is this?" Ce asked poking the black... something.

"Fried Chicken!" Sun Jian sounded pleased.

Sun Quan, Ce's younger brother, cautiously took a bite.

"How is it?" Sun Jian chimed.

Sun Quan slowly replied, "Uh... well... it's very... very... unique."

"It's my own recipe." Sun Jian answered.

Zhou Yu kept staring at the chicken. "You know, Lord Sun Jian, I do not feel hungry anymore."

"Me either." every one else chimed in.

"Well, suit yourself." Sun Jian said as every one left the table. He looked at his food. "More for me."

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that was my 1st chappie. I'm still working on the rest. It turns into a romantic, adventurous story later, so you can quit thinking, "Golly, this is the most boring thing I've read." Well, seeya later!

  



	2. 2nd Chapter: Lost

****

Okie, back with another chappie. Here we go!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

All of the girls were going back home the next day when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sun Jian answered.

"Hi. This is Qiao Yuan, father of Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao." the voice said.

"Oh, how are you? Your girls are a pleasure to have over. A real joy." Sun Jian said.

"Thank you. And I have some bad news... I have to be out of town for a long while, would you mind having them over an extended period of time?" Qiao Yuan asked.

"I'd love to! I'll take good care of them . Feel free to call at any time. Bye."

And the conversation ended.

"Sun Ce!" Sun Jian called after he hung up the receiver.

Sun Ce came downstairs, who was followed by Zhou Yu, who was followed by Xiao Qiao.

"The Qiao sisters are staying longer than expected. Tell them for me." Sun Jian ordered.

Xiao Qiao jumped with joy. "I get to stay! I get to stay!"

Zhou Yu was also elated, but he didn't show it by jumping around.

Sun Ce, however, wasn't very pleased. He went upstairs without a word to inform the older Qiao. When he returned, he couldn't find Zhou Yu or Xiao Qiao.

"Where are they?" he inquired of everyone, but didn't receive an answer, so he went around looking.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao had snuck outside.

"Where are we going?" Xiao Qiao asked, but Zhou Yu only said, "Follow me."

After a while, they reached the market-place, where vendors were selling their goods.

"Here." Zhou Yu said when they reached the center.

After a moment of silence, Xiao Qiao asked, "Why?"

"Oh, this is just a pit-stop. Let's get a drink and something to eat, I can tell that you are hungry." He answered.

Zhou Yu walked over to a booth that was selling jugs of water and purchased two, and then he bought a sack of mixed nuts and dried fruits. When he returned, she followed him to a tree, where they sat beneath the shade to protect themselves from the sun's rays.

Squinting from the sun's light, Zhou Yu handed her the bag and a water jug. She gulped down both within a minute, and they sat under the tree resting.

Xiao Qiao rested her head on Zhou Yu's shoulder. "Where are we going next?"

"To the park. It's a wonderful day, and I thought you might enjoy that." he said.

"Yes, yes, I love the park." she replied.

Zhou Yu smiled.

===========================================================

When they finally reached the park, it was quite dark, but Xiao Qiao still enjoyed the lake ample with gold-fish that she loved to play around with and the wide spaces that gave plenty of room for running and chasing.

Zhou Yu wasn't a big fan of the gold-fish or the spaces, he just loved to watch Xiao Qiao.

As it grew darker and they grew weary, Xiao Qiao said in a tired tone, "Let's go back. I'm beat."

Zhou Yu nodded in agreement and began to retrace his steps when he remembered a short-cut. "Let's cut through that forest. We'll get home quicker."

Well, many hours past as they strode through the dense forest, with no sign of home. It was completely dark now, with a full, grim moon. Only a few stars shown their brilliance.

"Zhou Yu..." Xiao Qiao stammered as they took a seat on the cold, wet ground.

"Yes?" he replied as he pulled her closer.

"Are we lost?" she asked, her voice trembling from both fear and the cold.

"I wish I could say 'No' without guilt striking my heart... but yes, we are lost... I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have taken that dad-burned short-cut!" he replied in sorrow.

"That's okay, maybe we'll find a way out tomorrow..." she answered.

Zhou Yu held her close to keep her warm. "I hope so."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sun Jian realized their absence and issued and order in the province that every one was to search. Sun Ce was worrying every second about his friend. He could concentrate on nothing.

That night, he lay awake pondering about his best friend until the early morning hours, when heard his father girding on his armor and reining his horse to go and search. Sun Ce knew what that meant, it meant he had to care for his little brother and sister and her friend during the time his father was away.

He got up and got dressed, and went to wake his bro. His bro wasn't in his room, instead, there was note noting that he had left with their father to join the search. 

"Well, only two to care for now." he chirped as he went into his sis's room.

She and Da Qiao were already up and dressed, Da Qiao was crying about her sister's absence.

"She'll be back, Pop's out lookin' right now." he comforted her.

She looked up at him, her chest-nut eyes all watery. Something struck Sun Ce... a feeling he couldn't describe. He longed to console her more, but his sis butted in, "Is breakfast ready?"

###########################################################

Zhou Yu was refilling the two jugs with water with the water from a stream that ran through the forest. Xiao Qiao was beside him, watching.

"Do ya think we'll get out today?" she asked.

Zhou Yu shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Well, I'm hungry. What can we find to eat in this forgotten forest?" she asked.

Zhou Yu looked around. "Hmmm... there's a squirrel... if only I had my bow..."

"You'd kill it?!" Xiao Qiao squealed.

"For food yes. We're lost, it would be a well welcomed treat." he answered.

"Yeah... hey, is that an apple tree?" Xiao Qiao chirped while pointing towards Zhou Yu's left.

Zhou Yu turned to see, "Yes! It is! Xiao Qiao, you wait here while I go and pick us a bunch. I'll be back in a bit." And with that, he ran to the tree and began to climb up towards the glowing balls of red clustered in the bushy green.

Xiao Qiao watched in amazement as he came back down with the juicy, ripe apples.

"Yay! Zhou Yu, you're the greatest!" she sang as so ran over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She eagerly took an apple and took a huge chunk out of it. Zhou Yu did the same.

"Hmmmmm! These are good!" they cried out at the same time.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the meal, Zhou Yu said, "Well, I guess we should try to find our way back."

"Yup!" Xiao Qiao chirped.

Zhou Yu smiled. He loved her more every second. 

They weeded their way through the uncanny forest, passing trees, rocks, streams, bushes, and other growths.

They finally saw a way out, and made a dash for the whole in the brush.

When they burst out, they didn't find themselves at their home town, they were in an unfamiliar town.

"Where are we, Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao asked as he helped her off the ground.

Zhou Yu looked around. He saw a familiar tower, one he had seen in paintings.

"Oh, crap!" he groaned.

"What? Where are we?" Xiao Qiao begged.

"In Wei territory." Zhou Yu said grimly. "Enemy territory." 


	3. Chapter 3: Wei

Another Chappie!!! ^_^

A Wei general wearing an eye-patch strode over to them and barked, "You two are from the Wu! I can tell because of the way you present yourselves." 

He tied their hands behind their backs with some rope and twain. "Come with me!"

"Like we have a choice." Zhou Yu mumbled under his breath.

Xiahou Dun said, "I'm quite sure Cao Cao will want to see the girl, so I'll present the two of you before his royal presence."

They followed Xiahou Dun all the way to the Wei's capital, where they were brought in front of the Wei ruler, Cao Cao.

"Well, who do we have here?" Cao Cao said as he left his throne to inspect Xiao Qiao.

Before he could draw close, Zhou Yu kicked him in the knee.

"Ouch! Protective, aren't we? Well, you'll have a chance to be even more protective, in prison!" Cao Cao roared.

Thus saying, the guards hurried them into the prison cell, pushed them in there, and locked them up.

Xiao Qiao hit the hard floor with a thud. "Ohh!" she whined.

Zhou Yu immediately rushed over, helped her up, and held her close. She sobbed into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair, "It's alright. We'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

She dug her face into his chest.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she whispered, pulling him tightly to her.

Zhou Yu kissed her forehead. "Everything will be just fine. I won't let something go wrong."

[][][][][][][][][][][]][[][][][][][][][[][][[][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][[[][[][][[]

Sun Ce was pacing in his bedroom. Where could his best buddy be? Why did he leave? What was going on? Is his buddy okay?

Sun Shang Xiang came in his room. "Da Qiao won't shut up her crying. I can't stand it anymore!"

Sun Ce went into his sister's room, where Da Qiao was weeping into a fluffy pillow.

He walked over to her, "Everything will be alright.. I'm sure they just went on an excursion or something. They'll be back."

"What if something happened to them?" she wailed.

"Uh... nothing happened to them. I'm sure of it." he replied.

"But, what if something did?" she cried.

Sun Ce couldn't find an answer, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. What if something DID happen?

................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, in Cao Cao's prison cell, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu grew tired. There was only one bed, so somebody had to sleep on the floor.

"Xiao Qiao, you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Zhou Yu offered.

"No, that's not fair. You should have the bed, Zhou Yu." Xiao Qiao said.

"No, I like the floor. I've snoozed on the floor before, and I'll do it again." Zhou Yu replied.

"Are you sure? Can I really have the bed?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Of course." Zhou Yu said as he helped her on and tucked her in.

"Good-night." he said as kissed her cheek.

"Night, Zhou Yu." Xiao Qiao said as she snuggled up and fell asleep.

Zhou Yu smiled as layed down on the floor. Laying there, all his thoughts were about Xiao Qiao. His eyes closed as drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

"Get up! Lord Cao Cao wants to see you guys this morning." a silly voice rang.

Opening his eyes, Zhou Yu saw a silly looking man, "Might you be Xu Zhu?" he questioned while getting himself on his feet.

"Yup! That I might be!" the man said.

Zhou Yu groaned , of all people, why is Xu Zhu their new prison guard?

He walked over to the slumbering Xiao Qiao. How peaceful she looked there with her eyes closed and a smile across her face.

He gently shook her, "Hey, time to wake up." he whispered in her ear.

She made a squeak as she rose, apparently in disgust of rising so early.

When she was up, Xu Zhu unlatched the bolt and the two slowly trudged out.

Following Xu Zhu, they passed many halls and corridors before the were in front

of Cao Cao himself.

"Well, how did you enjoy the cell?" Cao Cao chimed.

"Oh, it was wonderful." Zhou Yu said in a sarcastic tone. "You know, one old mattress, cold and clammy, just the way I like it."

Cao Cao smiled, "We like to torture our prisoners, I'm happy to see it's going the way we planned."

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Well, Xu Zhu, escort them to our prisoners kitchen, where they'll find their breakfast." Cao Cao demanded.

"Yup. I will." Xu Zhu chirped as he lead them down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun Jian finally came home late that evening. 

"I've found out where they are, and I have hired a professional to get them out of that freaking prison." Sun Jian said as he introduced Gan Ning.

"Hello there. I AM a professional, I'll get them out in a jiffy." the tall man with feathers sticking out of his bandana replied.

"How?" Sun Ce asked, not quite sure about this man's ability.

"Why, this way of course!" he exclaimed as he pulled a shovel to his right side.

"What?! Your gonna dig 'em out?!" exclaimed Sun Shang Xaing.

"Yup, he sure is." Sun Jian sang out. "He's gonna go over to that freaking castle and tunnel under ground like a mole and get 'em out."

"Oh my goodness! What ever gave him an idea like that?" Da Qiao squealed.

"My little friends, the moles in my backyard." Gan Ning answered. "But don't tell anyone about them, they're quite shy."

Sun Ce groaned, "Well, if that'll get 'em out..."

"I think Gan Ning's been in the wine again..." Da Qiao sighed.

*************************************************************************************************************

Well, that's my third chappie. I'm still gathering ideas in my head for the next one. Hope all of ya like it!


	4. Chapter 4: Gan Ning's try

****

4th Chapter!!! Yay!!! ^_^

_________________________________________________________________

The next day, Gan Ning, rode out to the castle on his chocolate colored pony.

Following him were his two best buds, Lu Meng and Zhou Tai, each carrying jugs full of what they called, "energy juice."(Which was really wine.)

Gan Ning leaped off of "his little pony" as soon as the castle came into sight.

He strode over to the castle wall, took a steady grip on his shovel, and began to take chunks out of the earth.

"Go Buddy!" the half-drunk Lu Meng yelled out.

"Yeah, go." Zhou Tai mumbled.

After about five minutes, Gan Ning popped his head out of his seven foot deep hole and said, "Guys, I need some energy juice."

"Here ya go, Buddy." Lu Meng replied as he held out a wine jug and thrust it toward Gan Ning.

Gan Ning snatched it and chugged half of it, wine streaming down the sides of his mouth.

"Ahhh..." he sighed as he gave it back to Lu Meng and gripped his shovel once again.

"Go Ganny!" Lu Meng cried.

"Ganny?" Zhou Tai said, quite confused.

"Why, that's Gan Ning's nick-name." Lu Meng answered.

"Whatever..." Zhou Tai mumbled again.

______________________________________________________________________

Gan Ning began to tunnel under, while Lu Meng and Zhou Tai eagerly watched.

A pile of dirt had accumulated and reached about thirty feet high. Lu Meng kept picking at the dirt, and Zhou Tai kept slapping his hand whenever he did so.

"Can't you occupy yourself in some other way?" Zhou Tai would roar.

"Uhhh... I dunno..." Lu Meng would slur.

___________________________________________________________________________

Gan Ning finally tunneled under the castle, and began heading for the prison cell.

When he popped out of the ground, he didn't find himself in the cell, he had accidentally dug his way into Cao Cao's room. 

"Oops..." he said as he re-checked his map. He had studied the route, why didn't he make it in correctly?

"Ah! Lu Meng!" he cried out as he discovered the lines that Lu Meng had drawn on the map with crayon. He had accidentally followed those lines!

Gan Ning hastily rushed back through his tunnel and came back where he had started.

"Where are they?" Zhou Tai asked seeing Gan Ning without Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu.

Gan Ning stomped over to Lu Meng, grabbed his neck and shook him.

"You moron! Why did you color on my one and only map!?" Gan Ning roared.

"Uhhh... I dunno..." Lu Meng choked.

"Now what're we gonna say to Sun Jian?" Gan Ning asked letting go of Lu Meng's now red as a beat neck.

"We could run away and become pirates again." Lu Meng suggested.

"Okie dokey, let's." Gan Ning chirped as they all ran away like maniacs.

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Zhou Yu was keeping his eye on Xu Zhu who had the keys to the cell. They would jingle with every step, which only made Xu Zhu's singing worse.

"You better watch out, ya better not cry-" he sang.

"Hey, Xu Zhu..." Zhou Yu interrupted. "Is Xu Huang calling you?" he said, trying to get Xu Zhu on the wrong track.

"I don't hear 'em." Xu Zhu chirped.

"Well, I do. Go check." Zhou Yu spoke gruffly.

"Okie Dokey!" Xu Zhu cried as he skipped out the door.

"Lord have mercy." Xiao Qiao sighed. "He's the most annoying guard on the planet."

"I know." Zhou Yu groaned.

"Hey, Yu Yu?" Xiao Qiao rang. (Yu Yu was her new name for Zhou Yu.)

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do ya think we'll get outa here?" she whined.

Zhou Yu walked over to her and gave her a nice warm hug, not letting go for a while.

"Yes, we will." he whispered in a comforting tone. "We will."

__________________________________________________________________________

Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, and Sun Quan all learned of Gan Ning's little problem and his running away.

"Dad, if you'll let me and my brothers, we'll get 'em back." Sun Shang Xiang offered.

Sun Jian said nothing, but just paced the floor.

"Did you hear me?" she was now growing angry.

"Huh? Oh, yes... I heard you." he said.

"Then, what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he replied.

"C'mon Pop! Let us do it already." Sun Ce cried.

"I... I..." he began.

"Say 'yes'!" Sun Ce groaned.

"Oh... alright... but... you will be careful... won't you guys?" he stammered.

"What do ya mean, 'guys'?" Sun Shang Xiang's eyes were now red and about to explode.

"And girls." Sun Jian added quickly.

"Yup!" the siblings all cried out at once. "We will!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Well, that was the forth chappie. I'm still gettin' more ideas for the next!

Hope ya like it!!!!

^_^ 


	5. Chap 5: Sun Family

**Here is chapter 5. Hope ya like it! ^_^**

______________________________________________________________________

The Sun siblings were gearing up for the expedition. 

"Go get my sword, sis." Sun Ce ordered Sun Shang Xiang.

"If I don't wanna, I don't hafta." she retorted.

"If you don't, I'll tell Pop your deepest, darkest, secret." Sun Ce threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Sun Shang Xiang squealed. 

"Oh, yes I would." Sun Ce said with pride.

Sun Shang Xiang then immediately retrieved Sun Ce's broad sword.

Before handing it to him, she spun around with it and when her twirling was done, it was aimed not even a centimeter away from Ce's neck.

"Uh, hehe, Sis, you're not gonna kill me, are ya?" he squeaked.

"No you dimbat!" she yelled, "If I killed you, who else could I kick in the shin without getting tattled on?" With that she struck him in the shin with her foot, causing him to double over in pain. The sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Can we get along for once?" Sun Quan asked. "We'll need to, if we're gonna get Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao back."

"Point made!" Sun Ce exclaimed. "Now come, my dear sweet siblings, let us save our buddies together."

"If you don't shut up with that touchy, feely crap, I'm outa here." Sun Shang Xiang muttered.

"Alright then, I hate you." Sun Ce said. (He didn't really, he was just trying to get on Sun Shang Xiang's nerves.)

"Fool!" Sun Shang Xiang cried as she kicked him in the shin yet again.

"Ouch! Quit that quirt!" he yelled.

"Oh, boy, this'll be wondrous." Sun Quan muttered sarcastically. 

________________________________________________________________________

After a while of bandaging Sun Ce's knee and gathering necessities, the Sun siblings were off.

They were on horse back, galloping their way to the rescue.

"Yee hah!" Sun Ce shouted as they neared the castle.

"You idiot! Wei isn't supposed to hear us!" Sun Shang Xiang whispered as she hopped off her horse and waited for her brothers to do the same. It was now dark, and hard to tell who was who. Just as the bros hopped off, a guard strode over.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"Old people." Sun Ce said trying to disguise his voice to sound like an old lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, M'am." the guard said.

"That's alright." Sun Ce replied, forgetting to disguise his voice.

"Huh?" the guard asked, turning around.

Sun Ce took a gulp and hid his voice again, "That's alright."

"Oh, sorry, I thought I was hearing something." the guard said and he walked off.

When the guard was gone, Sun Shang Xiang snarled, "You almost had us killed, you dope!"

"Sorry." Sun Ce said.

"Let's go now." Sun Quan quickly replied before Sun Ce got slaughtered by his little sister.

________________________________________________________________________

The found a secret entrance, through the doggy-door that was Cao Cao's door for his poodle, Snuggy.

After they squeezed through the doggy-door, they took the left hall that led to the prison cell. They passed by Cao Cao's room.

"C'mon, he's asleep. Let's go in there and look around." Sun Ce said.

"No!" his younger siblings yelled softly.

"Please?" he whined.

"NO!" they ordered again.

So they left his doorway, Sun Ce sulking.

"Is this it?" Sun Quan asked as they drew near an old, rusty door.

"Heck, kick it open!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted.

"But what if it's the wrong room?" Sun Quan asked.

"You boys don't know much about prison cells, do you?" she gritted as she kicked it open.

"Good kick." Sun Quan complimented.

"She's had practice." Sun Ce stated, rubbing his sore shin.

"Stop whinin'! Let's get in!" she roared as she led the way through the cold, eerie hallway.

"I can't see." Sun Ce pouted as he felt his way around.

From out of no where Sun Shang Xiang took out an old match, struck it and lit a stick that she also pulled out from no where in particular.

"Here." she said coldly as she shoved it at Sun Ce.

He took it, "Boy, does she love me." he muttered.

_____________________________________________________________________

They finally found their way to the cells, with the help of the lit stick that came from no where.

"There they are!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled out in excitement, pointing with her finger towards the left.

And, there huddled up in the corner, were Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.

"Guys, it's us!" Sun Ce called out excitedly.

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao, to his surprise, put their fingers to their lips in a gesture telling them to be quiet.

"Huh?" Sun Ce asked, not getting the picture.

But it was to late, the three siblings then heard this from a silly voice, "Who are you people?"

They turned around. It was Xu Zhu!


	6. 6th: Captured again

** Chapter 6! ^_^**

___________________________________________________________________

"Uhhh... hi...uhhh...Xu Zhu..." Sun Ce stammered.

"Well, well." Xu Zhu said drawing nearer, "Who do we have here?"

Sun Shang Xiang, the only one not trembling at the moment, drew out her chakrams. 

"Hey, Moron! Over here!" she shouted.

Xu Zhu immediately drew out a sword given to him by Cao Cao for Christmas, "Hey, girlie, I can fight too!" he cried.

Sun Shang Xiang's eyes grew narrow, "Girlie?" she growled.

"Uhhh, yeah." Xu Zhu replied.

"You imbecile!" she roared. "No one ever says that to Sun Shang Xiang!"

Then she lunged forth, striking Xu Zhu's leg with her right chakram.

"Ouch! You meanie!" and with that he cut her thigh with his keen blade.

"Agh!" she gasped in agony. Sun Ce tried to help her, but she pushed him against the wall.

"Get the crud away from me!" she yelled.

"Let me help you!" he groaned.

She shot a glare directly into his eyes, "Just get Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao outta here!"

Sun Ce looked at Sun Quan, "You try and get them out. I'll help sis."

Before he was finished, Sun Shang Xiang had gashed Xu Zhu's abdomen.

"What is the meaning of this?!" an agitated tone shouted. Steadily turning around, they discovered Xu Huang.

"You, you defeated Xu Zhu! Oh, you'll pay. Especially when Cao Cao hears of this!" Xu Huang hollered.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next day they were brought before Cao Cao, who was grieved over the news of Xu Zhu's serious wounds.

"Who attacked him?! Which one of you twirps?!" he yelled.

No one answered, for fear Sun Shang Xiang would be in hot water. But, noting her thigh with dried blood covering it, Cao Cao knew who it was. 

"It was the youngest Sun? And the girl for that matter?" he questioned himself as they stood before him.

"Well, I have nothing to do with you, I have enough prisoners as it is. But, it does seem to me that my new ally happens to have room in his prison." he replied.

"My generals, send them to Liu Bei!" he demanded, clapping his hands to signify that he wanted it done right then.

Then they were bound and loaded onto the wagon that would take them into the Shu.

________________________________________________________________________

When in the back of the wagon, Sun Shang Xiang's thigh began to bleed again.

"Ouch!" Sun Shang Xiang groaned, her eyes tightly shut in pain. "It hurts so bad!"

"Here." Sun Ce said as he rolled up his little sister pants leg until it revealed the painful gash. He tore a piece of fabric from his own shirt and gently wrapped up the wound to lessen the chance of infection.

"I wish Dad was here." Sun Shang Xiang mumbled in pain.

"I do too." Sun Quan muttered. "I'm hungry. I'd even take a bite of some of that awful fried chicken he cooks."

Sun Ce pulled his sister closer, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Go to sleep." he whispered. "While you're asleep it's impossible to feel pain. Close your eyes."

"I don't want to." she said stubbornly. "I wanna stay awake with you guys."

"Whatever she wants, she always gets." Sun Quan mumbled inaudibly. 

But she did fall asleep, while Sun Ce and Sun Quan conversed with Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.

________________________________________________________________________

"We're here." the wagon driver said as he took them into Liu Bei's palace. 

Once they crossed the threshold, Liu Bei came to receive them. After the wagon driver left, Liu Bei asked all of them personal questions.

"How old are you? What are your names? How did you get here?"

On receiving all of their answers, Liu Bei seemed content with all of Sun Shang Xiang's answers.

"She's the one that almost killed Xu Zhu." a messenger from behind Liu Bei chimed in after she answered her questions.

Liu Bei laughed, "Oh really? Well, you must have quite a bit of strength bundled up inside of you."

Sun Shang Xiang just gave him a glare. Doing so, she accidentally rose her injured leg.(Probably gonna kick him.)

"Oh, my! She's hurt! Go get someone to attend to that!" Liu Bei demanded.

Immediately, the messenger was off and Sun Shang Xiang was led to a special room to be attended to.

The rest were hauled off to the prison cells, which were much nicer than Cao Cao's.

"Well, I guess we're captured again." Zhou Yu said as he held Xiao Qiao close to him, comforting her.

______________________________________________________________________

That was the 6th chapter. Hmmm, I know, short. I'm working on the next ones !

^_^


	7. 7: Cell again

****

Here we go, chapter 7. ^_^

_____________________________________________________

"I can't believe it! I'm, I'm actually in a prison!" Sun Ce wailed.

"This is our second time." Zhou Yu said as he stroked Xiao Qiao's long hair.

"Sis isn't in here though. We should be happy for her. I mean, being in this musty cell would intensify the pain in her thigh." Sun Quan said.

"Be happy for her? That old guy's falling in love with her." Sun Ce mumbled.

"What old guy?" Xiao Qiao finally spoke.

"Liu Bei. Didn't you see the way he was eyeing her? And she's not in here, is she? I bet you anything even when her thigh is healed he won't let her be thrown in this cell." Sun Ce said.

"Liu Bei isn't old, he's 29." Zhou Yu replied.

"That's old!" Sun Ce squealed.

"Ooooo, I'm telling Father." Sun Quan chuckled. "He's way over 29."

"You'll keep your mouth shut if you don't want some of Pop's chicken shoved down your throat." Sun Ce growled.

Sun Quan gulped.

____________________________________________________________

Liu Bei entered the medical room, where Sun Shang Xiang's thigh was being bandaged.

"What do you want?" she growled as he came near her.

Liu Bei laughed, "I came to see how you're doing."

"Oh, I'm fine." Sun Shang Xiang loosened up.

"That's good. I'm very happy to hear that."

"Thanks." Sun Shang Xiang said shyly.

"So, what do you like to do?" Liu Bei asked her.

"I collect weapons." She chirped.

Liu Bei giggled a bit. "And you took down Xu Zhu! My oh my, you are a real diamond in the rough."

"Thank you." Sun Shang Xiang whispered.

"Do you need anything? I'll get it for you." Liu Bei offered.

"No, that's okay." Sun Shang Xiang smiled. "I'm okay..."

__________________________________________________________

**Liu Bei then walked into the prison cell to check on his prisoners. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were talking, Sun Quan was playing with a stick, and Sun Ce was taking a nap.**

"How are you guys?" Liu Bei asked.

Sun Ce abruptly woke, "Huh? Oh, were fine. It's not like we're in a prison cell or anything." Sun Ce said as he rolled his eyes.

"You have a visitor." Liu Bei chirped.

"Who?" Sun Ce grumbled as Liu Bei let the visitor in. It was Sun Shang Xiang.

"Sis!" Sun Quan and Sun Ce cried out.

"Bros! Xiao Qiao! Zhou Yu! I've brought you some things." Saying so she unlatched the bolt and stepped in, hugging her bros and handing each person a baggy.

Inside were many goodies, ya know, candy and all that good stuff.

Xiao Qiao began dancing around, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Zhou Yu laughed, "Calm down, my Sweet."

"K." she replied as she plunked down beside Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sun Ce lifted his eyebrow, "Uhhh, Zhou Yu... why'd ya do that?"

"Because I love her." Zhou Yu said. Xiao Qiao playfully pecked him on the chin.

"Anyhow, Thanks sis." Sun Ce replied in a disturbed tone.

"Your welcome. And Liu Bei has a treat for you guys too." she sang out.

"Your evening meal." he said as attendants came in, handing each person a platter with a hearty meal on each.

"For a prison, this is pretty cool." Sun Quan said.

___________________________________________________________

"Sun Shang Xiang isn't gonna be put in this cell. I told you. Liu Bei's keeping her, and now she likes him." Sun Ce said after Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang left. 

Then he mumbled in an inaudible tone, "And my best friend is in love with an annoying girl."

____________________________________________________________

Yup, this chappie's short too. Hope ya liked it! ^_^

^_^


	8. 8: Released Intention

****

Chapter 8. Here we go! ^_^

____________________________________________________________

Oh, here's a little note: Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang soon fell in love (though he was a whole lot older than her!) And Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu's deepened. But Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were in a prison cell, where it was hard to express feelings. Sun Ce grew jealous because all of his friend's attention was turned to Xiao Qiao, and all he had to talk to was Sun Quan. Just so ya understand the chappie better!

_______________Now Here we go!_________________________________________

"Will you stop singing that idiotic song?!" Sun Ce yelled at Sun Quan, who was humming Twinkle, twinkle little star.

"I'm bored though! Man, I bet Sis's having the time of her life!" he scowled.

"Will you two stop yelling, Xiao Qiao's trying to take a small nap." Zhou Yu scolded in a whisper as he pointed to Xiao Qiao curled up in a ball beside him with her head placed gently in his lap.

"We tried to save you two! You could at least show _some _**courtesy." Sun Ce mumbled.**

"Ce, I heard that. I believe you need a nap too." Zhou Yu replied sharply. "A really long one." He added as his eyes narrowed at Sun Ce.

Sun Ce rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Why can't you guys get along anymore? We need to get out someway and with the way that you two are acting we never will!" Sun Quan said.

"Sis could get us out, but she won't. She could go up to Liu Bei and tell him to release us, but nooooo, she doesn't." Sun Ce muttered with his arms folded.

"Maybe Liu Bei will let us go if we ask kindly." Xiao Qiao chirped as she rose from her nap.

"Oh, yeah, like that'd ever happen!" Sun Ce retorted.

"Sun Ce!" Zhou Yu cried as Xiao Qiao began to wail.

"I was only suggesting!" she wept.

"Come here, Love." Zhou Yu softly replied as he opened his arms. She ran into them, crying. Zhou Yu held on to her tightly, consoling her.

"Gosh! Can the girl take a little statement?" Sun Ce yelled as he plopped on one of the straw mattresses.

"Maybe it was the way you said it." Sun Quan suggested as he pulled a leftover treat from the goody-bag that Sun Shang Xiang gave him.

'I just made a statement! And it wasn't even offensive! How can she feel so hurt from that? It's nothing compared to loosing a friend's attention. Nothing. How do they think I feel? I bet I feel worse. Zhou Yu was my best friend, now he doesn't speak to me, just to that girl!' Sun Ce thought, letting out a deep sigh. He rolled over on the mattress and took a nap.

___________________________________________________________________

When Sun Ce woke up, it was after midnight. Sun Quan was snoozing like a baby on his mattress. Zhou Yu was the only one awake. He was sitting at the head of Xiao Qiao's bed, her head resting in his lap. She was obviously asleep. Zhou Yu was softly stroking her hair as she slumbered.

Every once and a while, Xiao Qiao would twitch as if in a nightmare, but Zhou Yu would calmly soothe her without waking her, stroking her hand and whispering his consolations.

'He really loves her...' Sun Ce thought as he watched Zhou Yu plant a gentle kiss on Xiao Qiao's left cheek.

Sun Ce finally whispered to Zhou Yu across the cell, "I'm sorry..."

Zhou Yu took a quick glance at Sun Ce and nodded, then went back to stroking his Xiao Qiao's hair.

Sun Ce smiled. A simple nod from Zhou Yu meant 'apology accepted.' 

Sun Ce then began to ponder about his other things. Where was sis right then? Would she let them out? Would Father come to get them out? Would Liu Bei let them out? He had no plans for them, that was plain to see, so why were they still hostages? Wait, did he have plans for them? What kind of plans would he have if he did?

Sun Ce fell victim of slumber after a few thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Sun Quan woke his brother Ce. 

"We're gathering in a circle to talk. Come and join!" he chirped.

"A circle? Why the heck?" Sun Ce groaned.

"Just come along." Quan said as he sat down and patted the spot beside him for Sun Ce to sit.

Sun Ce rolled his eyes, "Why am I doing this??" he asked himself as he sat down.

"Okay, who wants to ask the first question?" Quan, who seemed to be the only one excited about this idea, said.

"I guess I'll go." Sun Ce said. "Who wants out of this freakin' cell?"

"I do!" everyone chimed.

"Okay, Quan, ask the next question." Ce demanded.

"Yay! Okay, what will you do when you get out of this cell?" Sun Quan sang.

"I'll go home and laze around for a while." Sun Ce said without much enthusiasm.

"Okay. Xiao Qiao?" Quan questioned.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever Zhou Yu wants to do." she said as she looked at Zhou Yu, who was sitting beside her, his arm around her shoulders..

"Okay. Zhou Yu?" Sun Quan chirped.

Zhou Yu didn't say anything, he just blushed.

"C'mon! We all know each other, it's not like your telling a bunch of rabid strangers." Sun Ce cried.

Zhou Yu mumbled something, that only Xiao Qiao heard, who blushed until her cheeks were redder than apples, but was smiling a very happy, content smile.

"Well?" Quan urged.

Zhou Yu cleared his throat a bit, swallowed and replied, "When we are let go, I wish to marry Xiao Qiao."

Sun Ce's eyes were larger than soccer balls; Quan's too.

Zhou Yu looked at Xiao Qiao, "Will you?"

"Yes! Yes! I will!" she chirped and embraced Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu embraced her.

___________________________________________________________________

This Chapter was a short one. I'm gatherin' thoughts for the next chappie! ^_^

Hope ya liked this one!!!


	9. 9: Yahoo!

****

Chappie 9!!! ^_^ 

*************************************************************

Little note like thing: Okay, this chapter starts in Liu Bei's room, where he and Sun Shang Xiang are talking.***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Liu Bei, what are you going to do with my brothers?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

Liu Bei shook his head and sat down on his bed, "I cannot tell you."

"Why?" Sun Shang Xiang urged as she moved out of the wooden-chair that she was seated in and sat beside him on his bed.

Liu Bei sighed, "Because." he answered.

"Tell me." Sun Shang Xiang said as she pulled at the strand of hair that had escaped his bun.

"Ow! What's that for?" he quickly responded as he tucked it back in.

"For not telling me." she answered, smiling with pride.

Liu Bei laughed but then grew silent again.

"Tell me." she groaned.

"No, I cannot. I am sorry, but I will not tell you." he replied as he rose to leave, but something inside of him made him stay. He sat back down again.

"Are you going to hurt my brother's?" Sun Shang Xiang spoke breaking a momentary silence.

"No. I would never, ever harm anything that you hold dear." he responded.

Sun Shang Xiang was content with that answer, but wanted a little bit more out of him.

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"Why wouldn't you hurt anything that I hold dear?" she questioned.

Liu Bei was startled, "Uh... um... because... uh..." 

"Huh?" she said.

"Because." he responded.

"Because why?" she inquired.

Liu Bei broke out in a sweat. He had never confessed that he loved someone before, and he loved Sun Shang Xiang. That was why he wouldn't harm anything she held dear.

His visage was so blushed that he looked pink as he confessed, "Because I love you!"

"Really? You actually love me?" she questioned.

He just solemnly nodded.

She touched his hand with her fingertips, "I love you, too."

He looked at her, his chest-nut eyes aglow. "Really?" 

She laughed. "Yes. I love you."

_________________________________________________________________

"It's the song that never ends-"

"Shut up, Sun Quan!" Sun Ce yelled, shaking the cell.

"B, but it never ends..." he whimpered.

"Your life's gonna!" Sun Ce roared as he sat down on his mattress.

"Hide me!" Sun Quan shouted as he ran behind Zhou Yu.

"Quan, what are you-" Zhou Yu began, but was cut off.

Then a tall figure with a long beard entered the prison chamber.

"I am here on Lord Liu Bei's behalf." his voice boomed. "I have come to inform you, that Liu Bei is thinking about releasing the four of you."

"Really?!" Xiao Qiao chirped.

The man, Guan Yu, stared a her blankly, "Did I not just say that he was?"

"Oops. Sorry." she said.

"Whatever..." Guan Yu mumbled as he headed out the door.

As soon as he left, Sun Ce smiled, "I bet Sis helped us."

"Yup." Sun Quan replied.

Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu looked at each other, excited.

"We might get out!" they said at the same time.

Sun Ce looked over at them, "Yeah, so when are you gettin' married?"

"As soon as possible." Zhou Yu replied.

__________________________________________________________________

Liu Bei entered the prison chamber later that night and went over to them.

"I have to keep you here another week or two. I signed a contract with Cao Cao that I would hold you guys for certain amount of time. I cannot break that, or he will suspect that I took you all just to release you."

"Understood." Sun Ce chirped.

"So, what are you all planning to do when you get out?" Liu Bei asked.

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao immediately announced their intentions.

"Splendid! If you want, I can send for the proper people and you can marry here, well, not in _here_, but in another palace room! That way when you're released you can already be a married couple." Liu Bei informed.

"Yay!" Xiao Qiao shouted.

"We accept your offer, Thank you." Zhou Yu replied.

"What are you going to do?" Liu Bei asked Sun Quan.

"I have no idea...just enjoy home." Sun Quan said.

"Ha ha! That's good too. A very nice idea." Liu Bei laughed. "What about you, Sun Ce?"

Sun Ce thought for a moment. What would he do? His best buddy was going away and starting a family... what was left for him to do? Them some thing hit him, and his mind whirled back some time and these words popped into his head: "' What if something _did_ happen to them?'"

Da Qiao! He then remembered Da Qiao! He then remembered the way he had put his arm around her shoulders to console her when she wept... Da Qiao...

"Uh, Ce?" Liu Bei asked, looking at him funny.

"Uh... I'll go home with my bro and sis and meet someone that I've been eager to be with..." Sun Ce replied softly.

Liu Bei frowned. "There is a small matter with that statement... Sun Shang Xiang, your 'sis', is staying with me..."

"What?!" Sun Ce cried. "With you?"

Liu Bei eyed Sun Ce, "What's wrong with that?"

"I... I... I just don't want my sister to be where I'm not!" Sun Ce shouted as he burst into tears.

"I want her to be with me! She's my sis! My little sis! I love her! I don't want to go! I need my sis! Please, don't do this to me!"

Before he knew it, Sun Shang Xiang was in there, hugging her big brother.

"Ssh... why are you crying? I'm the baby, not you." she teased to make him smile, but he didn't.

"Bro, I want to stay with Liu Bei. I'll be with you, just look inside your mind. Open it. I'm there. You can still see me, you can see me when I twirled that sword at your neck, you can see me as a toddler. You can see me." she soothed.

Liu Bei smiled as he watched. 'I guess Sun Ce loved his sister more than he showed. Man, he sure is saddened.' Liu Bei thought.

Sun Ce stopped crying, "Sorry sis... I guess I was acting like a baby."

Sun Shang Xiang laughed, "Everyone does sometimes."

*******************************************************************

That was the 9th chappie ^_^ And I know what you're thinking, and it is NOT almost over. It has only hit like halfway. It's NOT almost over. Just lettin' ya know!

Hope ya like this chap! ^_^


	10. 10:Fate

****

Whoa, 10th chapter. I never thought I'd reach it! Here it is! ^_^

________________________________________________________________________

Oops, I forgot, here's an author's note for ya: Okay, because I'm lazy, the wedding between Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao has already taken place. Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu are now, finally, being released from the stinkin' prison.

_______Now here we go!__________________________________________________

Sun Ce stepped outside the castle and into the sun's light for the first time in a while. He squinted into the distance, "I'm coming home, Pop." he whispered into the breeze as if it would carry the message to his father. "But, forgive me, without Sun Shang Xiang..."

Sun Quan walked over to his left and said, "You know, I do not believe that Father will take the news of Sun Shang Xiang's engagement to Shu's emperor lightly."

Sun Ce only nodded.

"Bro!" a strong voice called.

Sun Ce turned around to face the castle one last time. His sister was running toward him. She finally stood in front of him.

"I'll miss you guys..." she replied with tears in her eyes.

Sun Ce and Sun Quan then embraced their little sister that they loved so much.

"And we will you... Father will miss you terribly too." Sun Ce whispered in her ear as he let go.

"Well... I guess we need to go..." Sun Ce replied as he squeezed his sister's hand, let go, and walked over to his horse and leapt on. Sun Quan leapt on his too, same with the new couple, Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu.

Sun Shang Xiang watched them disappear into the horizon.

***********************************************************************

When they arrived at the house of the Sun's, everyone dismounted, went in and told Sun Jian all that had happened.

Anger immediately took place on Sun Jian's face. "My daughter is over there?!"

"Father, she wanted to be." Sun Quan soothed him.

"Well, I will not stand for this! Come boys! We are attacking Liu Bei! I need my girl back home!" Sun Jian roared.

"Father-" Sun Ce began.

"Come!" he ordered as he stormed into his weaponry room. "Ce, you gather the troops! Quan, you...uh... follow me!"

Sun Quan sighed, "What do you want Zhou Yu to do?"

Sun Jian turned to face Zhou Yu, who was holding on to Xiao Qiao.

"Zhou Yu-" he began but something held him back. He watched Xiao Qiao whine and tighten her grip on Zhou Yu.

"Zhou Yu..." Sun Jian replied as he looked at Xiao Qiao in a way that hinted Zhou Yu to explain.

"Sun Jian, Xiao Qiao is now my wife." Zhou Yu answered the expression.

A smile crossed Sun Jian's face. "I'm happy for you..."

*********************************************************

Sun Ce was outside, saddling his horse for his trip to muster the troops.

He was about to mount his steed when he heard a trembling voice behind him call, "Where is the young lord going?"

He turned around and his heart took a leap. "Da Qiao?"

She cocked her head to one side, "Where are you going?"

"Uhhh... to gather the troops... wanna come?" he asked hopefully.

She stepped backwards, "I don't know..."

"C'mon! Please?" he whined.

She giggled. "Okay..."

"Yahoo!" he cried as he helped her on his horse. Then they rode off to get the soldiers...

*********************************************************************

A few weeks later the Wu and Shu arrayed their forces in opposition.

The two armies engaged, giving utter confusion a chance to shine out.

Sun Jian was looking to and fro frantically when he spotted Liu Bei in the distance, galloping the field on Hex Mark.

Sun Jian drew out his bow, carefully pulled an arrow from his quiver, fitted it onto the string, and pulled back the arrow far from the bow.

Liu Bei then realized the dire danger he was in, and began to try to escape.

Then he heard the twang of the bow and shut his eyes. Was it over?

He opened them when he had felt no pain for a few moments and searched the crowd for Sun Jian's face, when he found it, it was overcome with horror.

Liu Bei the followed Sun Jian's watery eyes to the place in front of himself. There lay Sun Shang Xiang, the arrow in her body. 

Liu Bei screamed, jumped off his horse and leaned over her, picking her slightly off of the ground. Tears fell from his eyes like a fountain. She had jumped in front of him, saving him.

Liu Bei let out cries of devastation enough to shake the heavens. He persistently searched for any signs of life in his new wife... but found none.

*****************************************************************

At Lady Sun's funeral, Sun Jian and Liu Bei wept harder than anyone had ever wept before. Sun Jian felt all was his fault, but Liu Bei thought all was his own.

They both never grew over it, it was a hole in which could never be filled.

Sun Ce and Quan never would either, all were miserable.

***********************************************************

Okay, that is the 10th chap. The setting is now going to spring into the future by about 14 years, with new characters. They are: Zhou Ying (Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao's daughter.) and Zhuge Zhan (Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying's son). Oh, yeah, and Da Qiao and Sun Ce are married, but don't have any kids. Just preparing ya for the next chaps! ^_^


End file.
